Brother and Sister
by Harpiebird
Summary: Meredith reveals that she isn’t Claire’s real birth mother and sends Claire to a man named Nightcrawler in New York.


**Brother and Sister**

**Fandoms: **X-men: Evolution and Heroes

**Summary:** Meredith reveals that she isn't Claire's birth mother and sends Claire to a man named Nightcrawler in New York.

**Warnings/Spoilers:** AU!S1 for Heroes. AU for X-men too since the world still doesn't know that mutants exist.

**A/N:** Also written for Medie's "Because We're Awesome" Drabble-a-Thon – prompt Claire & Kurt – brother and sister. **PLEASE NOTE** that I tried to insert Kurt's accent in this story, so yes a few words will look weird & spelled wrong.

**Challenge:** fivebyfiction (LJ Challenge Community) Claim: Heroes/X-Men, Prompt: Family.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own anything.

- - -

"What do you mean you're not my mother?" Claire Bennet asked Meredith Gordon, who she had first thought had been her birth mother.

"Yes, my name is written on your birth certificate as your mother, however I was really just your foster mother." Meredith explained, glancing over to a photo on the table. She handed it to Claire, who took it and studied it. In it was Meredith with another woman with black hair. "A friend of mine who was like us was the one who gave birth to you. Raven was wanted by the government and had they found you they would have hunted you to get to her. She wouldn't allow that, and I told her that I would take care of you."

"But you didn't." Claire stated.

Meredith nodded sadly, "Some how people found out about my ability and started hunting us. I managed a diversion, only… they ended up taking you instead." Meredith glanced down at her hands, remembering the night.

"So, where is my mother then?"

"I don't know… I haven't heard from her in years." Meredith stated, causing Claire to glare down at her hands. All this work at finding her birth parents and she barely got anywhere. "However, I do know you can find out where she is."

Claire smiled, glancing up in surprise, "Where?"

"You'll have to go to Salem Center in New York." Meredith stated and Claire nodded for her to continue, "There, you should search for a place called the Xavier Institute. You should be able to find a man called Nightcrawler, he should be able to tell you where you can find your mother."

-

Claire stood nervously at the front door to the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. It had taken a few weeks since her meeting with Meredith to be able to get here, and she wasn't sure if she was ready or not to find out. Claire shook her head to clear those thoughts out of her mind – of course she was ready. Why did she even bother to start her quest if she wouldn't finish it?

Taking a deep breath, Claire rang the doorbell. While waiting for somebody to open the door, Claire took in the site of the mansion. It was very beautiful and huge. It looked like it was a very cool place to go to school. She definitely wouldn't have minded going.

"Hello? May I help you?" asked a man with red tinted glasses. She looked at him curiously, but smiled.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could talk to a guy named Nightcrawler? I need his help." Claire stated, hoping that he wouldn't throw her out. He became very suspicious looking when she said it, and she was worried that he wouldn't allow her to come in and talk to whoever Nightcrawler was. He grew silent and wore a rather weird look as if he was arguing with himself.

However he opened the door wider for her to enter. "Come in," he stated. Claire entered the mansion slowly, unsure what to expect. At least they wouldn't be able to hurt her… at least she seriously hoped not.

The guy led her to large study room, just like the hallway and main entrance, the room was large and beautiful. In the room she saw several people standing around. They were all so completely different – there were four women and four men including the man who had answered the door. One of the men was in wheel chair and looked rather happy to see her, although she wasn't too sure why.

"Welcome, Claire Bennet, to the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning." The bald man said in the wheel chair. A red head smiled at her, and had inviting smile. Although several of them stared at her suspiciously.

"Uh… how did you know my name?" Claire asked, she hadn't called or contacted them in any way. She hadn't even told the man who answered the door her name, so there was no reason for the man to know her name.

"I'm a telepath," He said, grinning. "I'm Charles Xavier, this here is Logan." He pointed to the man that was on the side of him – he looked rather wild and dangerous. Claire gulped, and Charles continued introducing the rest of the room, pointing to the people. A few of them waved politely at her. "This is Scott, Jean, Ororo, Rogue, Kitty, and finally Kurt."

Claire waved slightly, "Okay, not to be rude, but is Nightcrawler here or not?"

"He is," Charles stated and the man named Kurt stepped foreword. "Nightcrawler is Kurt's code name."

"Code name? Code name for what?" Claire asked, confused.

"We'll explain that later since I think it would be better to get down to business about why you want to speak with Kurt." Charles stated politely. Claire nodded.

"I'm looking for my mother and I was told you would know where she is." Claire stated, and Kurt looked at her in surprise.

"Your mother?" Kurt asked with a thick German accent. Claire nodded.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Raven Darkholme." When Claire said that, everyone around the room looked at her in surprise. Claire stared at them, confused. "What?"

"Your mother… is Raven Darkholme?" Claire nodded at Kurt's question. He looked back at Charles. "Is she telling the truth, professor?"

Charles nodded, "Yes she is. I think it is best for the rest of us to leave while you speak with Claire." With that apparently dismissal, everyone beside Kurt and her left the room. They still stared at her in shock.

"Okay, I'm sorry? Am I causing trouble or something?" Claire asked, nervous at the silence. "I'll leave if you want."

"No, I'm sorry. You shocked me though." Kurt stated, he motioned for her to sit down on the couch. He studied her, "Look, this is vather veird for me."

Claire stared at him in confusion. "Why?"

"Raven Darkholme is my mother as well." Kurt stated, and Claire's eyes widened.

"What?"

"She gave birth to me and apparently to you as vell." Kurt explained even though he knew she didn't need an explanation. He just needed to reconfirm it… he still couldn't believe it.

"Right…" Claire shook her head to clear her mind. "So… I guess this means we're sister and brother?"

Kurt nodded, he held out his hand for her to shake. "Kurt Vagner." He smiled at her and despite the situation she smiled as well.

She took his hand and shook it. "Claire Bennet."

-

Claire stared at him in surprise… even though Kurt had already told her about how he really looked like; it was still kind of surprising. He was _blue_… and had a tail. She was vaguely thankful that she didn't have either of those characteristics. But then she was felt guilty for thinking it, so she tried to put it out of her mind.

They had just finished the tour of the mansion when the stopped back at his room where he explained that he was wearing a holographic inducer that hid his fur and tail. He actually didn't look too bad without the inducer, Claire thought. Sure he was blue, but he wasn't scary looking.

"Hungry?" Kurt asked, and Claire nodded. He smiled and held out his hand. Claire smiled and took it and he teleported them to the dining room. Claire laughed as she realized she was in the dining room.

"Very cool," Claire said, grinning.

"Thanks," Kurt said, grining as they sat down with the rest of the students.

**THE**** END.**


End file.
